The World Is Mine
by L-Lawliet10311979
Summary: Miyuki had lived most of her life not remembering who she was. But all that changed when her job at Mishima Labs sent her to England, where she met a man named Steve Fox whom vowed to 'protect' her. StevexOC, just a little smut but not much. Enjoy!
1. The Bar

Sayu and I sat at the bar, dressed in our very best partying clothes. It was close to midnight here in Australia, but neither of us were tired. This was a typical Saturday night for me since I moved back to Brisbane from Tokyo. Work all week, party all weekend. That was the life of Miyuki Kagami.

I worked a typical nine-to-five at Mishima Labs, not too far from this club actually. It was a very – very – well-paying job. I got to travel often. I've been to England, Japan, Korea and even England. But nowhere was as good as being back down under.

But England had left its mark on my heart.

Sometimes I would wake up out of a dream, and hear his voice. Sometimes Steve himself would be the cause of my dreaming. Some lonely nights I spent in bed with some strange woman, because I know no other man can satisfy me like Steve did. Nothing really can compare to your first…

"Miyuki," I heard Sayu call out from beside me. The bass was blowing, and I could barely make out the song until Sayu continued. "The World Is Mine! Your song!"

I felt my heart skip. I loved David Guetta… And she was right. This was totally my song. Taking her hand, I led her to the dancefloor.

We danced drew the attention of so many guys, it wasn't funny. By the time the song was over, Sayu was already dancing with a man I doubt she knew. I shook my head. I never could understand how she could have sex with so many different men and not think about them constantly…

I slowly made my way back to the bar, ordering a cherry Coke. My thoughts went back to that summer in England… I couldn't forget Steve. Steve Fox. And I was afraid to let any other man touch me the way he had.

Steve had told me, he knew he loved me because he spent his whole life protecting and only caring for himself… But he felt complied to protect me. I didn't know how to respond, and left without saying goodbye.

That was the biggest mistake of my life.

I sighed as the bartender sat my Coke in front of me. "How much do I owe you?" I asked, reaching into my purse.

"Nah," he said. "British man over there paid for it."


	2. The Bar: Ending Her Dream

My eyes stayed locked with Steve's for a moment. He was wearing a black button up shirt, red skinnies, and was leaning on the bar. His blonde hair was slicked back and spiked as usual, and I never wanted to draw my gaze away. Steve looked like perfect, and my body begged for me to will myself over to him, to lock my arms around him, to feel the way he touched me one last time…

I kept my eyes locked with his, effortlessly making my way through the crowd of people before I reached Steve at the end of the bar. I stood there for a second before I spoke.

"How did you find me here in 'Straya?..." I asked straightforwardly. I… I hadn't expected _him_ to show up. The one that haunted my sleepless nights… The man I knew I couldn't let go of, but had ran from.

Steve smiled softly, reaching out and tucking a lock of black hair behind my ear. His touch was electric, yet warm… Yet cold. And it felt amazing.

"I told you," he said softly, yet loud enough for me to hear him over the blaring music. "I know I love you… I did everything I could in my power to find you, luv."

I tensed up a little more. Steve had come all the way to Brisbane just to see me, yet I had fled England when he had confessed his love for me…

"Steve… I—"

"No," he cut me off. "Don't apologise. I wanted you to leave. I had to see if you were worth the chase."

I smiled, the tension lifting some. "Was I?"

Steve smirked at me, winking as he took a step closer, placing his hands at my waist to pull me in. "I dunno yet, luv."

I rolled my eyes, letting Steve pull me closer to him. I looked up at him with a smile. His face was perfectly sculpted; God had spent a lot more time on him than he had anyone else in the world.

"I think you'll see I'm most definitely worth it," I said, letting my arms slip up and around his neck, my hand slipping under his hair as I filled the gap between our faces.

I pushed my lips against his with a soft moan. Steve's lips were soft and tasted like cherries. It was almost too much to bear; it was all happening so fast. I went from missing Steve to having him all to myself.

"Do me a favour, Miyuki," he whispered gently against my lips.

"I'd do anything for you…"

"Then… Wake up," he said, holding me tighter and pressing his lips to mine before he spoke again. "Wake up…"

"Wake up…"

_Wake up… Wake up…_


	3. Thesis Decisions

When I woke up, I was half expecting Steve to be beside me. Once again, that same dream. That same haunting dream where he finds me here in Brisbane. Sometimes he runs upon me at work, sometimes at the bar, sometimes he sneaks into my own apartment, and I have that weird 'dream inside a dream' thing.

He wakes me up and takes me into his arms.

"Egad," he would say. "You left so quickly. I had barely whispered those three words before you fled, luv..."

I would be flustered, scared to respond. Usually, I'd jerk awake, cursing myself once again for fleeding England.

On a bad night I'd stay awake, crying in his arms. We'd lead eachother to the bed and lay together, kissing and just... Reliving that night we spent together in England.

"Miyuki," Sayu said, setting a piping hot cup of black coffee in front of me. "You're thinking of that British guy again, eh?"

I sighed. Sayu knew me like no one else did. We had been through so much. She never let me live down the fact I had ran from Steve.

"Yeah, I had the bar dream again last night." I said with a groan.

"How do you expect him to even find you in 'Straya?"

I shrugged. I never even told Steve I was from Australia. Nothing. The only hint was my bloody accent, which was easily mistaken as an English accent. For all I knew, he was roaming the streets of London desperately looking for me.

Or he was angry that I had ran and had moved on.

"I don't know. I mean... He won't find me. And I sure as hell aren't going out looking for him with this thesis due tomorrow." I said, setting the coffee down and focusing on my laptop. My thesis on the structure of the human body compared to the structure after the use of psych drugs was due tomorrow, no later than... And no thoughts of Steve, England or him sneaking up on me where going to cloud me during my work.

"Honestly?" Sayu said, pushing her laptop further up on the table and stretching. "We should finish up this crap and go out tonight! Enjoy ourselves... Find a nice Aussie to make a certain Miss Kagami forget about a British guy.

I shook my head, my hands moving lightening fast across my keyboard. "No."

"Why not?!" Sayu objected with a groan.

"Because we have work tomorrow." and I don't WANT to forget Steve.

"And because you don't wanna get over this guy."

Wow, she was good... "Okay maybe I don't, but what I do want is to finish this thesis so I can get some sleep." I said with a yawn before reaching for my coffee.

So... I didn't want to forget Steve. I just didn't. Steve was my first, my very first. And the thought of any other man touching me in that way sickened me to my core.

I needed to think, to clear my head. And drinking with Sayu, carrying her home, laying her in her bed and making sure she got up for work wasn't how I was going to clear up anything.

I started remembering my comments earlier... I had just said I wouldn't go to England to look for him... Had I lied? I was willing to do anything to find Steve and right my wrong. To fall for him harder and make sure he was always happy with me.

Would I be willing to go all the way to England to find someone I barely knew? He had left this mark on me I couldn't explain. I felt... Complied to find Steve. Complied to through myself all in and...

"Miyuki. You haven't typed anything for ten minutes." ayu said with a chuckle. "OMG! You're thinking about him again!" she clapped and tossed her head back, laughing hard. For some reason, she was amused by my scattered thoughts of Steve.

"Yeah, I mean... Well... It's hard not to," I explained. "I'm not like you, Sayu. Steve was my first and..." I thought for a moment. "I'm going back to England to find him.

Sayu snickered, laying her feet on the table and eying me with a smirk. "Not alone you're not. Now finish your thesis so we can pack."


	4. Lingerie

"So what," Sayu inquired. "Do you remember where Steve lived? Or are we gonna like... Roam Britain like tourists?"

I laughed a little. We had decided to go shopping for our upcoming venture the next morning. As we went from shop to shop, we pulled out no stops on our spending. We bought new clothes, bags... And no I was being prssured into buying lingerie.

"I... I don't remember exactly where, but I have a general idea. Remind me why I need sexy underwear?" I said with a soft chuckle.

"Girl it's been six months since you've seen him! He's gonna want some of what ya got down under," she said, holding up a skagly looking maid outfit. I almost gagged at the sight.

"I... I don't think that's necessary."

"Being sexy is always necessary. British guys are H-O-T!."

I stopped in my tracks, turning to face Sayu. "This isn't about me looking good for Steve... Oh my God, you're going with me to England to get laid!"

Sayu stuck her hands out and shook her head. "I'm trying to get you lai too! This guy must be huge to be so unforgettable!"

The cashiers stared at us. I felt myself getting hot, turning blush in an instant.

Steve was... Rather large. Steve had perfectly scultped abs, perfect hair, huge arms.

And a scar... That scar, I tried to ignore but... It looked so painful. Wondered how he had gotten it, but I never had the chance to ask.

"Size doesn't matter now can we go?! My thesis is due in an hour!"

Sayu laughed. "Size always matters... You go on ahead, I've got more shopping to do."

With a roll of my eyes I walked out of the lingerie shop, eying my car from across the parking lot. It was fogging, rather chilly for an Australian morning. The fog was hard for my eyes to cut through.

As I approached my car, I realised...

Someone, something, a figure... Leaning against my Roadrunner.


	5. Note on a Plymouth

I stayed there frozen for a long time before continuing my pace. The figure was standing hooded, arms folded against its chest as it leaned against the driver's side of my Plymouth. Shadow covered the face under the hood, but I could see a long piece of back hair laying against its nose.

I wanted to know who- or what -was standing against my precious car.

Keeping my pace, I parted my lips. But the fog eventually lifted and I was able to see.

Nothing. No one, no figure, no alien... Only my car.

My car, and a note.

I tossed my bags in the passenger seat of the Roadrunner and grippe the paper. Should I open it now? Was I meant to? Mostly... Who the hell had left it?!

* * *

I raced home in my car with the mysterious note folded in my wallet. I had tried to not focus on it... But that was easier thought than done.

Could... It have been Steve that had left it?... Was... He in Australia? I didn't know. Part of me didn't want to know, didn't want him to be considering I had already booked the flight to England for tomorrow night, and Sayu had made arrangements for a hotel in London...

I sat on the couch, turning the note over in my hands. It was a little dampened from the rain, but not enough to cause tearing. It was on standard notebook paper and had my name scribbled in it beautifully. I didn't recognise the handwriting at all. That scared me more than anything.

I unfolded the note and shook my head as I began reading.

_Steve Fox was an experiment, like you._

_You should remember, Miyuki. You should remember._

_You and Steve were made same night._

_Born same day._

_Same experiements ran._

_Only we kept you longer. You were of more use to us._

_If you seek out Steve, we will have no choice but to terminate both subjects._

I didn't understand what I had just read, but I knew...

Steve and I knew each other before that night, and someone didn't want him to realise that. Steve and had a history, one that neither of us remembered.

And perhaps... We weren't supposed to remember.

_(A/N: I'm posting short chapters for a reason. So that there are more chapters in the story! :3 Reviews and suggestions are nice! Will be posting regularly now.)_


End file.
